


The Throne

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Peter and Aro have sex on Aro's throne. That's it, there is no plot.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> So UK politics are making me sad so what better way to cheer up than with some porn.

“Just look at you,” said Aro walking into the throne room to see Peter lounging, and there really was no other word for it, on his throne, one leg hanging over the arm.  
“Well you invite me here to see your home and then spend the whole time working,” said Peter, not moving.  
“It was only a few hours,” answered Aro, prowling towards him, “hardly the whole time. And I come back to find you on my throne.”  
“Would you like me to move?” asked Peter, his tone suggesting he had no intention of moving. “Is it an issue for you seeing me in this seat?”  
“No one else has ever dared sit on my throne,” stated Aro, now standing directly in front of him. “But you my dear look divine,” and leaning forward to speak directly into Peter’s ear he whispered, “in fact I’ve been thinking about you sitting there for months. You sitting there and fucking me.”  
“Really?” gasped Peter at Aro’s words.

Aro had blown him before but whenever they’d had sex like this Peter had always bottomed. Not that he was complaining Aro was very, very, good, just surprised.  
“Oh yes,” murmured Aro, nuzzling Peter’s neck.  
“We won’t get walked in on will we?” asked Peter, although he was beginning not to care, as Aro continued to kiss his neck, his hands sliding over Peter’s chest.  
“I have locked the doors, we will not be disturbed.”  
“We need…” Peter moaned, distracted from the thought by Aro slipping down to sit in his lap. He moved his leg so Aro could sit properly on him, and slid his hands up Aro’s back, feeling the muscles move under his shirt.  
Aro smirked and pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket.  
“Fuck, you really have planned this haven’t you,” said Peter, sighing as Aro began to rock his hips, his hard cock pressing against Peter’s rapidly hardening one, through the fabric of their pants.  
“I wanted everything to be perfect,” smiled Aro, “now get me ready.” And he stood slightly to slide his pants and underwear down, exposing himself for the easy access of Peter’s fingers.  
Peter swore again and quickly slicked a finger up, moving his hand round to rub it against Aro’s hole.  
Aro gasped as Peter finally slid the finger inside him and began to rock back against him, letting Peter work his finger deep inside.  
Peter gently worked him open; he was desperate to get inside him but wanted to make it good for both of them and so continued to slide his finger in and out until Aro was demanding more. 

He knew when he’d found Aro’s prostate as he jumped and cried out, and Peter slid his fingers over it repeatedly as he continued to work Aro open, enjoying being able to get such responses from him.  
“I believe I am more than ready my dear,” said Aro after some time, as Peter was now working him open with four fingers sliding easily in and out of him.  
“Yeah, yeah,” gasped Peter and quickly undid his own pants, grateful to get some relief for his now very hard cock, and guided it to Aro’s entrance, letting him slowly sink down until they were as close together as possible.  
“Fuck you’re tight,” moaned Peter, hands grasping Aro’s waist to prevent himself thrusting up as he waited for him to be ready.  
“It has been quite some time since I trusted someone to do this,” answered Aro in a breathless voice.  
Peter didn’t ask how long, not sure he wanted to know and somewhat distracted by Aro’s sighs and gasps of pleasure and he began to rock against Peter.  
“Oh yeah, that’s it,” said Peter, beginning to thrust his hips up harder and faster as Aro worked with him, lifting himself and dropping down, hands holding the back of the throne to get more leverage. 

They soon had a fast, hard rhythm between them, both of them wanting it to last but also knowing it wouldn’t as they were both too worked up.  
Peter had never dreamed of something as hot as the sight of Aro fucking Volturi letting him, a mortal; fuck him on his own throne.  
Aro pushed Peter’s shirt free of his pants and ran his hands over his now bare chest, both of them loving the feel of Aro’s cock rubbing over Peter’s taught stomach, the wetness of precome helping it to move easily.  
Eventually Peter couldn’t hold back any more and reached down to grasp Aro’s hard cock and began to slide a hand up and down, working him just the way he knew Aro loved. Strong slow movements, with just a scrape of a fingernail along the underside.  
“Oh Peter, oh yes my darling that feels wonderful. Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” gasped Aro, now moving quicker, his head thrown back, neck exposed and Peter wished he could leave a mark when he leaned forward to kiss it.  
“Fuck, c’mon Aro, come for me, I want to see you come all over yourself, ruin that fucking suit,” growled Peter, thrusting even harder.  
Aro cried out, shuddering and did as Peter asked, come streaking his fancy black shirt.  
Peter continued to fuck him through it, losing his rhythm as Aro’s body clenched around him, eventually coming as he pushed as deep into Aro as he could.

They both sighed as they came down, Aro now pulling Peter tight against him and kissing him deeply, the mess smearing over both of them.  
“So, was it worth the wait?” asked Peter after a few moments, as Aro finally let his mouth free with a gentle bite to his lower lip.  
“Absolutely,” answered Aro, slowly standing. “Now, I think we should retire to my private quarters to clean up and to continue this very enjoyable evening. Do you agree my dear?”  
“Sounds like a perfect fucking plan to me,” laughed Peter, allowing Aro to pull him up and lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this paring check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
